


You Bring Me Home.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Happy ending as always, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, feelings??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: (Title from Sweet Creature by Harry Styles because I fucking love Harry more than anything.)I'm not sure what this is honestly. I self-indulged myself when I thought about the episode where Ian shows up at the Milkovich place and this happened. Enjoy. lol.





	You Bring Me Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter: @ValeskaHeart.

"What the fuck do you want?" Terry huffed, cigarette in between his lips.

What did Ian want? Why was he even here? Mickey wasn't in the house anymore and yet here Ian stood on the front porch. Mandy wasn't in that house. The two people Ian cared about were not in that house.

"You going to fucking answer?"

Ian jerked out of his trance and was about to say something when there was a clatter in the house somewhere. 

"The fuck?"

Terry walked away from the door and began shouting.

Then just then Ian heard someone yelling back. Someone he was not expecting to hear.

Mickey. He heard Mickey yelling at Terry. But Ian was frozen and he couldn't find it in himself to just walk in the house anymore. So he took a step back and spun around before running away from that house. It had been a while now since Mickey left to Mexico so if he was back in Chicago what did that mean? Did he take a deal? Was his case somehow dismissed? But more importantly, when did he come back? Why hadn't he reached out to Ian? Ians' best guess was that Mickey figured Ian was still seeing someone and didn't bother. The thought had Ians' throat closing.

He had to deal with all this gay Jesus shit and his own case and now Mickey was back. What the hell was going on?

 

Ian was standing outside of the Milkovich house that night. Just staring. He had watched Terry get into a car with some other men and after he had disappeared Ian walked over. He couldn't get up the nerve to knock on the door but he had to. He had to contront Mickey and see what the hell he was doing back here. He took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. He knocked on the door as loud as he could in hopes it would drown out the TV. When the TV noise stopped Ian about choked on air but he stood his ground.

"The fuck do you want Te-"

Mickey had opened the door about to curse his dad but was not expecting to see Ian standing there. They stood there just staring at each other. Neither of them wanted to say anything. Neither of them knew exactly what to say.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Mickey snapped.

"I should be asking you the same thing." 

Mickey sighed, "Look, Gallagher I'm not going into this right now."

"Yeah," Ian argued, "You are. How long have you been back?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Oh come on, Mickey!" Ian groaned, "Just give me a fucking answer."

Mickey grabbed Ians' wrist and pulled him into the house slamming the door shut, "If we have to have this conversation then we're not doing it for the whole neighborhood to   
hear. To answer your qustion I have been back for about two weeks."

"And you haven't gotten in contact with me?"

Mickey scoffed, "Why would I? You were pretty clear about cutting contact when you ditched me at the boarder."

"I didn't ditch you!"

"Yeah okay." 

Ian sighed and ran a hand through his hair just staring at the other boy. He couldn't believe he was actually here, "What about your case?"

"Forget about that, Gallagher. All that shit has been taken care of but I'm on fucking house arrest. Still, being stuck here for the next four months is better than being in that fucking shithole."

Staring at him right now Ian wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. He wanted to kiss him. He couldn't deny the fact he had thought about Mickey everyday since returning home and seeing him now just made Ian realize how fucking stupid he had been.

"The fuck you staring at?"

"You." Ian replied, "You look really good." 

Mickey just blinked, "What are you saying?"

Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm saying you look good you dick head."

A smirk crossed Mickeys' face, "Thanks, Gallagher. You look really good yourself."

It was silent in the house and the two were just staring at each other unsure of what to say or do next.

"I didn't get in contact with you because I figured you were still seeing someone." Mickey finally told him.

"I'm not. He dumped me after I returned home." 

Mickey laughed, "Can you blame him?"

"Not really." Ian admitted, smiling at the sound of Mickey laughing.

"So what now, Gallagher?" Mickey asked, "I'm back in Chicago but I'm under house arrest with my prick of a father. What do you think is going to happen now?"

"Do you want anything to happen?" Ian questioned.

He always knew that part of him would always want Mickey. Mickey was the love of his life but he never thought he'd get that chance again. At least not so soon.

Mickey shrugged, "Dunno, Gallagher. Kind of tired of having my heartbroken."

Ian cringed, "I-"

"Are you taking your pills?" Mickey questioned.

"Yes." 

Mickey nodded, "Glad to hear it." 

There was so much Ian wanted to say. He had built it up all in his head for the day that he got to see Mickey again but he never expected to see him so soon. He never thought that Mickey would actually be back in Chicago.

He stepped towards Mickey but Mickey didn't move. He just kept his eyes on Ian.

"What are you doing, Ian?" 

"I don't know."

It was all he said before he moved closer and pressed his lips against Mickeys'. Mickey was taken back and stumbled a little bit. He wanted to punch Ian but he couldn't shove him away. It was Gallagher after all. It was his Ian. He found himself clutching the front of Ians' shirt as he held the red head against him. Their lips continued to move together sliding their tongues into the others mouth.

Ians' heart was racing in his chest. He couldn't believe he was kissing Mickey again. He never wanted to stop. He ran his hands down Mickeys back and pulled him against him causing Mickey to groan into their kiss. Mickey started walking them backwards without taking his lips off of Ians'. Ian knew that house so well that he could walk them to Mickeys' bedroom without opening his eyes. 

Mickey kicked the door open and pulled him inside only to slam the door shut behind them, "Take your fucking clothes off."

Neither boy wanted to waste any time. They felt as if they had to crowd every emotion into this moment, this night. They raced to get their clothes off not wanting any foreplay with fabric on. If they were going to do this then they were going to do it without any clothes between them.

Mickey pushed Ian back on to his bed on his back and knelt down to his knees. He pushed Ians' legs apart and without any kind of warning he took Ians' cock into his mouth.  
Ian cursed and slammed a hand down on to the bed. He grabbed at the sheets as the other hand went to Mickeys' hair. He tangled his fingers in it as Mickey continued to move his head up and down. Ian couldn't breathe. The pleasure that he was currently feeling was already intense. Maybe it was because it had been a while but Ian knew it was because it was Mickey. Everything was Mickey.

Mickey closed his eyes and continued to move his head up and down. The taste of Ian on his tongue again was enough to have his own cock already hard and throbbing between his legs. But Ian had always had that impact on him. There was just something so special about Ian in every single way. So Mickey made sure to focus on making Ian feel good.  
He pulled off only to have the tip in his mouth then pulled off to run his tongue in circles around the head of it a few times. He flattened his tongue against the slit of Ians' cock and ran it over it a few times. He could feel Ians' thighs trembling under his hands motivating him to keep going.

"Fuck," Ian panted, "Missed you. Missed your mouth." 

Mickey bit his lip and jerked off the bottom of Ians' cock before taking him back into his mouth again. He closed his eyes and kept his hand around the bottom of Ians' cock flicking his wrist every few seconds.

Ian was becoming a panting mess. He bit his lip before letting his head drop back. His lips were parted and small moans were escaping. 

Mickey pulled off and licked his lips, "You okay up there, Gallagher?"

Ian looked down at him. His eyes were glazed over and his face was beginning to flush already, "Your mouth is still the best I've ever had around my cock."

Mickey smirked, "Thanks, Gallagher."

"Get up here."

Mickey slid up his body until he could attach his lips to Ians'. The red head ran his hands down his back and cupped Mickeys' ass. Mickey groaned at the feeling and kept his lips attached to Ians'. He just wanted to kiss him for as long as he could. He couldn't believe that Ian was actually here. He was here in Chicago with Ian again completely forgetting about everything that made him leave Chicago in the first place. All that mattered was now, all that mattered was Ian.

Mickey tilted his head to the side so Ian could attach his lips to his neck. He sighed happily at the feeling. His cock throbbed every time Ian sucked some of his skin into his mouth and bit down. His neck would be covered in hickies by the time Ian was done with him but he didn't even care. He wanted Ian to mark him. He wanted all of South Side to know who belonged to who. Ian always belonged to Mickey just as Mickey always belonged to Ian.

Before Mickey could say anything, Ian had flipped them over. He hovered over Mickey smiling down at him, "I'm going to make you feel good, Mick. I know how much you love what I'm about to do."

Mickey groaned and without even thinking he rolled his hips up causing his cock to bump against Ians'. The two boys shivered at the contact.

Ian removed himself and told Mickey to scoot back who did as Ian said. He spread his legs without any shame enjoying the way Ian just groaned. 

"Come on, Gallagher." Mickey begged, "Been too fucking long."

Ian got down on his knees and licked his lips at the sight of Mickeys' ass in his face again. He felt like he was dreaming. He couldn't believe that Mickey was actually here again. Of course he knew he owed Mickey an explaination as to why he was at his house in the first place but he would focus on that later. Right now he just had to get his mouth on Mickeys' ass again. 

He put his hands on the inside of Mickeys' thighs and gently ran his fingers down the skin until he could reach under and cup Mickeys' ass. He pulled Mickey forward causing Mickey to gasp. But Mickey didn't have time to curse him.

Ian had flattened his tongue and ran it across him causing Mickey to shiver.

"Shit." Mickey groaned.

Ian closed his eyes and continued to run his tongue over Mickey without a second thought. He moved his face so close to Mickeys' ass that his spit was spilling out the side of his mouth. He didn't care. He just wanted to get Mickey open, make him feel good. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Mickeys' ass as he continued to use his tongue on him.  
Mickey had his eyes closed and was moaning at the sensation. He had always loved when Ian ate him out and he would never get tired of it. It was an incredible feeling. He felt like he was on cloud nine with an extremely hard cock. 

"Ian, oh fuck." 

Ian had pushed his tongue inside of him a bit just feeling the slight stretch his tongue managed to do. His face was wet just as Mickeys' ass was and he was in complete heaven. He licked his lips before pointing his tongue and pushing it inside of Mickey just a tad.

"Oh shit!" Mickey groaned, reaching back and grabbing at the window ledge. He used it to push his ass down on Ians tongue basically riding the red heads face. He could feel that warm feeling beginning to form in his lower stomach but he didn't want this to end yet. He wanted Ian to fuck him until he couldn't think but Ians' tongue was heaven.  
Ian was fucking him with his tongue enjoying the way Mickey was grinding against his face. He'd never get tired of the sounds that Mickey made. They were loud and extremely hot. They were only causing Ians' cock to harden even further. As much as he absolutely loved eating Mickey out he really had to be inside of him.

It really had been too long, Ian thought. 

He pulled back and licked his lips before sliding up Mickeys' body. As soon as he got up close to his face, Mickey grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a very sloppy kiss considering Ians' face was stained with his own spit but they loved it. The way their lips moved, the way their tongues envaded the others mouth. Kissing was one of their favorite things to do. It always had been.

"I need you in me." Mickey whispered, "Just fuck me."

"I plan on it." Ian told him.

He reached down and pulled Mickeys' legs up and wrapped them around his waist. In this position, Mickeys' ass was still hanging off the bed while Ians' feet were on the floor. It'd make it a little easier to fuck deeper into Mickey which meant he would squirm and tremble. A sight Ian jacked off to more than onc-okay, about a hundred times.

He reached down and grabbed his cock before jerking it off a few times.

"Have you fucked anyone recently?" Mickey asked.

"A couple months ago. I used a condom." He told him.

"Good. Because I want to feel that cock bare." 

"Oh, you will." 

He pushed inside of Mickey watching as Mickeys' head flew back. His hands reached out and grabbed at the sheets.

Mickey could already feel him up there in his stomach and it was so overwhelming. He couldn't breathe and holy shit he had missed this. 

"Oh, fuck." Ian groaned.

He planted his hands on either side of Mickeys' head as he stopped for a few minutes allowing each of them to get used to it again.

"Don't you dare take your time." Mickey snapped, "Fuck me, Gallagher. Just fuck me."

And that was something Ian could and would happily do.

He didn't waste any time as he began fucking into Mickey. The bed was slamming against the wall but neither of them cared.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey moaned, arching his back off the bed.

He grabbed on to Ians' shoulders as his body was fucked over and over again. He couldn't catch a breath. He fucking loved it.

Mickey was so tight around him that he felt like he was going to cum early. He didn't want that. He wanted Mickey to cum first. He wanted to push Mickey to the edge and watch him fall apart underneath him.

Mickey was leaking on to his stomach. His cock was extremely hard and he knew this orgasm would be intense just by the feeling he was getting in his stomach. His entire body was trembling, his toes were curling.

Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey again. Their tongues moved together as Ian continued to fuck into him like he hated him. 

"Fuck." Ian groaned, slamming deep inside of him.

Mickey clenched around him and tried to press his body against Ians'. He was sweaty and out of breath. He wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, naked and close to Ian.  
Mickey dug his nails down Ian's back as he continued to fuck into him. He could feel Ians' cock in his stomach and he was becoming lightheaded. Something that happened when Ian was doing a damn good job. So it often happened every time they fucked.

"Shit, Ian." Mickey groaned, "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Me either." Ian panted, "I want you to cum first."

With that he shifted around so the next time he pushed in he hit Mickeys' prostate head on.

Mickey cried out and completely lost it and that was enough for Ian to continue fucking his prostate over and over. Mickey closed his eyes and let go of every rational thought as his orgasm hit him. He hadn't had one since he and Ian fucked on the road to Mexico. It was intense and the moan kept building in Mickeys' throat. His cock was shooting off all overh is stomach and his entire body was quivering at the pleasure. He couldn't fucking breathe especially with Ian still chasing his own orgasm. 

Mickey clenched around Ian as he continued to shake causing the red head to groan at the feeling. Ian kissed Mickey again for a few moments before focusing on his orgasm. He continued to fuck into Mickey without a second thought trying to ignore the way Mickey was still clenching around him despite having his own orgasm just seconds ago.

"Oh fuck." Ian groaned, slamming inside of him.

His body shook from his toes to the top of his head as he came deep inside of Mickey. He couldn't control his body it seemed like.

"Shit." Mickey cursed.

He had always loved feeling Ian lose himself inside of him. It was a feeling he thought about often even back when things were good between them and he never went to jail.

Ian kissed Mickey again for a few moments allowing his body to calm down before he pulled out. Mickey whimpered at the feeling but when Ian fell to his back beside him he felt a lot better. 

The two just laid there breathing hard trying to gather regular breaths and unsure of what to say. 

"I can't believe you're back." Ian said after about ten minutes.

"Me either." Mickey admitted, "Shit worked out in my favor even if I'm stuck in this hell hole for the next few months." 

Ian looked over at him, "Why did you come back?"

Mickey looked at him, "After I spent a good while down there I was caught and brought back to Chicago. I made sure that you didn't find out. I heard all about the Gay Jesus shit and figured I'd leave you to save the homos. But I had people who fought and worked to get me out of jail. Want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Your sister, Debbie, stepped up and told them she had been involved with the whole Sammi shit."

"How the hell didn't I know that? I live with her." Ian exclaimed.

"Dunno, Gallagher. But thanks to her shit got worked out in some better way than sitting in bars and being away from you." 

It got silent them. Ian didn't know what to say because he didn't know what Mickey wanted even if he knew what he wanted himself.

Mickey sat up on his side and looked down at Ian, "You do know now that I'm back you're not seeing anyone else."

Ian laughed, "Is that so?"

He sat up so he could be eye-level with Mickey.

"Yes." Mickey said seriously, "I feel like we have fallen apart a million times so I'd rather not do that again."

Ian sighed and smiled at him, "I was completely stupid for not going with you."

"I know that."

Ian snorted, "Course you do. So I guess we're just starting where we left off?"

"We didn't leave off anywhere, Ian. We never stopped."

He leaned over and kissed Ian and the red head felt himself falling in love with Mickey all over again.

 

After Mickeys' house arrest was up, Ian took him back over to his house. To say his family were shocked to see him was an understatement. Debbie on the other hand just smiled and welcomed him back.

"You staying for good this time, Milkovich?" Carl asked.

"Ain't going anywhere, Carl." 

Ian smiled as he watched Mickey grab himself a burger. He had always made himself at home here and to see him in the kitchen again was everything that Ian had wanted since he left Mickey at the boarder.

"Really, Ian?" Lip asked.

"Yes really." 

"If you have a problem Lip you can tell me to my face." Mickey spoke, biting into his burger.

Lip rolled his eyes, "I don't have a problem, Mickey."

"If you say so man. Gallagher, can you grab me a beer?"

Ian happily did as Mickey asked and walked over to join Mickey at the table. Ians' family were staring at him but they didn't say anything.

"He's happy." Fiona whispered, "He's happy and he's here and that's what we should be thankful for." 

 

Ian was completely happy just as Mickey was.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE CAMERON IS LEAVING. I LOVE HIM OK. HE WAS MY FIRST FAVORITE CHARACTER ON SHAMELESS AND NOW HE'S LEAVING. MY HEART HURTS. IF HE DOESN'T GET THE GOODBYE THAT HE AND IAN BOTH DESERVE I AM GOING TO FLIP MY SHIT ALRIGHT. WHETHER IT'S WITH MICKEY OR NOT, IAN DESERVES HAPPINESS. :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((


End file.
